


Magic Carpet Ride

by orphan_account



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Mile High Club, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Porn Battle, Present Tense, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Magic Carpet Ride

She reaches back to grab the tassels at the end of the carpet, which molds into the shape of her back, holding her snug and still as the wind tears at her hair. Her lover is poised above her, between her legs, hesitating. She wraps her legs around him and pulls him to her, grinding her hips against his. They will marry. She has no doubts.

He gasps and falls over her, hands on her hands, and the carpet shivers around them. They don't know which country they're flying over, but they are going fast, the night sky bottomless and eternal above them. He pulls at her trousers and she raises her hips for him, submitting to his kisses, unspeakably soft and gentle. A low moan rises from her throat, and she releases a tassel to pull his head to her breasts. He nips at her nipple through her top, and she bucks up against him, needing him now, here, between heaven and earth, the only place where she can be free. 

His fingers find her wet, and he groans his own desire in her breasts. She reaches down to guide him inside her, expecting pain, but there is only one short stab and a residual ache that grows less with every delicious stroke. She would turn him over and ride him, if they had more room. As it is, she pulls his hips closer, her fingers digging into his flesh, and whispers her need into his ear. He gasps his love into hers. 

Somewhere between them, the two meet, merge.


End file.
